ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats (2020 Series)
Rugrats (2020 Series) is a rebooting series based on Nicktoon series. It will be aired on Nickelodeon in November 2020. Characters Tommy_Pickles.jpg|Tommy Pickles (voiced by Elizabeth Daily respectively) Chuckie.gif|Chuckie Finster (voiced by Nancy Cartwright respectively) Phil901.gif|Phil Deville (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Lil_300.gif|Lil Deville (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) angelica.gif|Angelica Pickles (voiced by Cheryl Chase respectively) susie1.gif|Susie Carmichael (voiced by Cree Summer Francks respectively) Dil_300.gif|Dil Pickles (voiced by Tara Charendoff respectively) Kimi_Finster.JPG|Kimi Finster (voiced by Dionne Quan respectively) spike1.gif|Spike the dog (dog sound effects by Frank Welker respectively) Fifi the poodle.gif|Fifi the poodle (dog sound effects by Frank Welker respectively) Stu_300.gif|Stu Pickles (voiced by Patrick Warburton, replacing the late Jack Riley respectively) Didi02.JPG|Didi Pickles (voiced by Melanie Chartoff respectively) Chas_300.gif|Chaz Finster (voiced by Michael Bell respectively) Kira_Finster.png|Kira Finster (voiced by Julia Kato respectively) rrcau12a.jpg|Betty Deville (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) rrcau13a.jpg|Howard Deville (voiced by Phil Proctor respectively) Drew_300.gif|Drew Pickles (also voiced by Michael Bell respectively) rrcau11a.jpg|Charlotte Pickles (voiced by Tress MacNeille respectively) 08_01.gif|Grandpa Lou Pickles (voiced by Bill Farmer, since Stinkie's voice in 'Casper Meets Wendy' (1997), replacing both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) lulu2.gif|Grandma Lulu Pickles (voiced by Debbie Reynolds respectively) 16_01.gif|Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (also voiced by Michael Bell respectively) minka.gif|Grandma Minka Kropotkin (also voiced by Melanie Chartoff respectively) Trivia Some of the episodes in the show are similar to episodes of Littlest Pet Shop. Episodes Season 1 Hannah's Big Adventure Part 1: A girl named Hannah travels to the Fictional town of the Rugrats Featured Songs: The Rugrats (Sung by Angelica) Hannah's Big Adventure Part 2: The Rugrats get to know Hannah much better. And they love her. Featured Songs: The Rugrats (Reprised, Sung by Angelica) Bad Hair Day: The Babies tries to help Angelica when she has a Bad Hair Day. Featured Songs: None Jailbreak!: Hannah and The Babies have to go rescue Angelica's Sister, Molly from a Jail that she was in for 3 Years. Featured Songs: Jailbreak! (Sung by all),Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) Lill For Your Laughs: Phil's new gags have been very hurtful lately, but all those mean jokes that he did, that hurt his Twin Sister's Feelings! Featured Songs: He's Kind Of a Comedian Mean Isn't Your Color: Lill is very excited about the upcoming Royal Ball, but when Hannah doesn't have time and accidentally did her Dress wrong, she starts being mean towards her friends. Featured Songs: None Tommy Up Some Fun: Tommy feels that he's being a little mean to his friends for the past few days, so he tries to kick things up a Notch! Featured Songs: Fun (Sung by Tommy),Beautiful Day (U2) Rugrats Vacation 2: The Babies Travel To New York City With Hannah And Get To Know The City Featured Songs: Vacation (The Go Go's) Adventure Of A Lifetime (Coldplay) New York New York (Frank Sinatra) Category:Rugrats Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe Category:Nicktoons Category:Animation Category:TV Series Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows Category:Reboot Category:2014 Category:Littlest Pet Shop-inspired Category:U2 Category:Elvis Presley Category:Coldplay Category:Frank Sinatra